Une Passion Destructrice
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: Quand un voyage scolaire tourne au drame. Arizona et Callie parviendront-elle à trouver le courage et la force de surpasser cette nouvelle tempête que la vie leur impose ou cette fois-ci se laisseront-elle emporter par le courant. Cette histoire est pour toi, Ploosh :D (CHOCOLAT, une terrible passion qui peut vous détruire )


**Coucou les amis,**

 **En attendant dimanche, et le nouveau chapitre de I Need Help, I Love You, j'aimerai vous offrir ce petit One-shot. C'est après une belle et longue discussion avec Ploosh, une lectrice qui aime commenter avec tendresse et justesse mes histoires, que cette histoire est née.**

 **Elle m'a offert un mot et voilà après une journée d'écriture et de réécriture, je vous laisse découvrir l'histoire à laquelle j'ai pensé en lisant le mot: CHOCOLAT!**

 **Bien évidemment cette histoire est dédiée à Ploosh qui j'espère ne mourra pas en lisant cette histoire. J'espère ne pas avoir trop violentée la langue française que tu chéris tant.**

 **Bonne lecture à toi (et aux autres aussi^^),**

 **J'ai hâte de lire les commentaires,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**

* * *

Arizona courait à droite et à gauche pour organiser la nouvelle journée qui commençait. Sofia était prête assise sur le canapé à regarder les dessins animés alors que Callie traînait dans la cuisine en buvant sa deuxième tasse de café.

« Allez ! Callie, dépêche-toi ! Je refuse que Sofia soit en retard, aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi je dois venir, moi aussi ? Tu l'accompagne déjà, je pourrai…

\- Tu pourrais rien du tout, parce que tu as promis à ta fille que tu viendrais. On a dit que c'était l'occasion de faire quelque chose toutes les trois.

\- Dis surtout que tu veux une excuse pour manger deux fois plus de chocolat pendant les dégustations.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu as fini par développer une allergie au chocolat. »

Sofia partait visiter une chocolaterie à l'extérieur de Seattle et les deux mamans avaient décidé de prendre un jour de congé pour l'y accompagner. Elles voulaient profiter de cette occasion pour passer un peu plus de temps avec leur petit ange mais comme toujours Callie reculait devant l'obstacle : Une bande gamins surexcités de s'offrir une crise de foie pour le goûter.

Une fois convaincu d'accompagner sa fille, les voilà parties pour l'aventure. Dans le bus, Sofia avait abandonné ses mamans pour retrouver Polly et Sam, ses deux meilleurs amis. Callie avait décidé de faire son asociale et s'était endormie contre la vitre. Arizona, quant à elle, parlait avec passion de son métier avec les parents et maîtresses qui accompagnaient le groupe. La maîtresse de Sofia semblait être la plus intéressée et la plus en admiration devant la belle blonde.

« Vous devriez venir, un jour, pour présenter votre métier aux enfants.

\- Oh, non, je ne veux pas détruire leur petite bulle d'innocence. Quand l'insouciance vous quitte, il n'y a rien de pire.

\- Montrez leur votre passion, montrez leur que vous aidez des enfants qui pourraient être leurs camarades, offrez leur l'espoir et la magie de votre monde meilleur.

\- J'y réfléchirai. »

Arizona reporta son attention sur Callie qui s'offrait le loisir de se reposer. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour cinq minutes de sommeil mais elle n'était plus capable de dormir dans les transports depuis le crash qui lui avait coûté sa jambe. En parlant de jambe, elle avait choisi ce jour se manifester et la douleur n'arrangeait rien à son état de fatigue. Mais pour Sofia, elle se devait d'être à la hauteur et d'assurer.

Le trajet fut plutôt calme, les enfants étaient encore endormis mais lorsqu'ils découvrirent l'entrée de la chocolaterie, l'explosion de joie et les discussions auraient pu être entendu jusqu'aux frontières de l'état.

« Mama, on peut être dans ton groupe avec Polly et Sam ?

\- Bien sûr, il faut juste prévenir la maîtresse. »

Les groupes se firent rapidement et la visite commença. Tous étaient émerveillés par l'histoire du chocolat, de sa découverte à sa création. Le guide leur offrait animation et tendresse. Chaque enfant pouvait poser ses questions sans avoir peur qu'on rit de lui. Arizona avait les yeux rivés sur sa fille comme un joaillier veille sur sa pierre la plus précieuse. Callie avait bien remarqué que quelque chose semblait inquiéter Arizona mais elle ne parvenait à saisir ce qui se passait dans la tête de sa compagne.

Alors que le groupe s'était arrêté pour écouter l'histoire du Dieu Cacao, Callie prit délicatement Arizona dans ses bras et posa son menton sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien, chérie. Tu m'as l'air inquiète.

\- Non, ce n'est rien, juste ma jambe qui me fait mal. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une pause très bientôt. Murmura Arizona mal à l'aise d'avouer sa faiblesse.

\- Il suffit de prévenir la maîtresse, je suis sûre qu'elle comprendrait. On fait une pause et on les rejoint plus loin.

\- Mmh… Souffla Arizona en hochant la tête. Mais il faut prévenir Sofia, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète. »

Alors que Callie expliquait la situation à la maîtresse de sa fille, Arizona avait pris Sofia à part pour la prévenir. La petite fille plongea dans les bras de sa mère et l'embrassa de toutes ses forces sur la joue pour lui offrir toute sa force et son amour comme à chaque fois qu'Arizona allait se reposer à cause de sa jambe.

Grâce à l'aide de l'un des guides, les deux femmes trouvèrent une place à l'écart pour faire une pause. Arizona se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Callie s'installa en face de sa compagne sur la table basse.

« Tu as trop forcé, cette semaine. Entre tes gardes et les entraînements de Sofia. Pourquoi tu ne m'as dit que tu étais fatiguée. A chaque fois, tu disais que tu allais bien, je te croyais. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Tu avais ta recherche à terminer, je voulais que tu puisses travailler tranquillement sans avoir à t'inquiéter de la maison. Dit-elle en remontant la jambe de son pantalon. Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît. »

Callie aida Arizona pour délicatement retirer sa prothèse. La belle blonde semblait soulagée. La douleur était déjà moins violente. Callie posa délicatement ses mains sur la cuisse d'Arizona.

« Chérie, ça va mieux, maintenant ?

\- Je m'en veux tellement, Sofia avait l'air tellement déçue.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle comprend. Elle sait que marcher longtemps est douloureux pour toi. Tu veux un petit massage ?

\- Oui, s'il te plaît. Murmura Arizona en caressant la joue de Callie. Je suis désolée, tu avais l'air de t'amuser.

\- Ce n'est rien, chérie, l'important pour le moment, c'est toi. »

Callie massa délicatement la cuisse d'Arizona qui commença à se détendre. Elle laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux pour profiter de ce court instant de répit. Les minutes passèrent et la douleur semblait s'être envolée vers d'autres contrées. Callie était venue se blottir contre Arizona et se laissait bercer par la respiration régulière de la belle blonde. Elle lui caressa délicatement le bras.

« On devrait aller rejoindre les autres avant qu'ils ne prennent le bus sans nous.

\- Avec Sofia et ton caractère de latina, aucun risque mais je ne veux pas manquer la dégustation alors allons-y. S'exclama Arizona avec tendresse.

\- Tu es pire que ta fille. Estomac sur patte ! »

Arizona et Callie prirent encore quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce prêtes à reprendre la visite. Alors qu'elles traversaient le hall pour rejoindre le groupe, une femme les stoppa dans leur élan. Elle semblait terrifiée.

« Non, n'y allait pas. Notre ancien chef des chocolats a pété un câble, il veut sa revanche, il est armé, vous ne pouvez pas y aller, il a déjà blessé l'un de nos guides qui refusait de suivre dans la salle des dégustations.

\- Une prise d'otage ! Géniale ! Ironisa Callie entre inquiétude et surprise.

\- Callie… Sofia. Il faut qu'on y aille, elle ne peut pas rester toute seule. Et ce guide on peut l'aider. On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire.

\- J'ai prévenu la police, ils m'ont dit de ne pas bouger. Intervint la jeune femme.

\- Je m'en fou ! Je ne laisse pas ma fille toute seule. »

Callie vit Arizona partir vers la salle des dégustations. Elle savait que c'était une erreur mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Arizona et leur fille dans l'enfer sans être là pour les protéger. Elle partit à sa suite sous le regard inquiet de la jeune réceptionniste. La porte était bien évidemment verrouillée mais Arizona ne se démonta pas. Il était hors-de-question qu'elle reste là, les bras croisés alors que sa fille pleurait de peur à l'intérieur. Elle tambourina de toutes ses forces contre la porte, ce qui fit sursauter le ravisseur. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et les deux femmes furent tirées à l'intérieur. Callie se précipita vers Sofia alors qu'Arizona faisait face au ravisseur sans peur, yeux dans les yeux comme son père lui avait appris.

« Libérez les gamins. Je suis médecin, je peux m'occuper de votre bavure en soignant le guide mais il faut que vous laissiez partir les gamins. Tenta Arizona.

\- Je garde tout le monde. Va t'asseoir ! »

Elle défia l'ancien chocolatier avant de se raviser et d'aller s'asseoir à côté de sa fille et sa compagne. Le ravisseur faisait preuve d'un calme olympien, ce qui ne promettait rien de bon. Ce qu'elle venait de faire était complètement idiot, elle avait brûlé toutes ses cartes en un coup mais maintenant elle était avec sa fille et c'était tout ce qui comptait à ces yeux, à cet instant.

« Je suis désolée, Callie. Murmura Arizona en se blottissant contre sa compagne. Tu avais raison.

\- Chuuut, ça va aller, on va s'en sortir comme à chaque fois. Ajouta Callie en berçant Sofia qui refusait de se calmer. »

La petite princesse continuait de pleurait malgré les mots doux de sa maman. Les deux femmes voyaient bien que cela commençait à agacer leur preneur d'otage mais rien n'y faisait la petite fille était inconsolable.

« Fais-la taire ou c'est toi qui prend. Menaça l'homme en fixant Arizona du regard.

\- Rangez votre arme et laissez les partir et vous retrouverez le calme. Répondit Arizona sans une once de peur dans la voix comme son père lui avait appris enfant.

\- Fais-la taire ou je commence par tes genoux, tes épaules et je finirai par ta jolie petite tête blonde ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Arizona comprit rapidement à qui elle avait affaire. Le calme et la connaissance des techniques de tortures, cet homme n'avait pas fait que manipuler du chocolat dans sa vie, il était sûrement passé par la case « armée » par le passé.

Malgré toutes les tentatives d'Arizona et Callie, Sofia ne se calmait pas. Arizona regarda le ravisseur avec l'un de ses regards suppliants qui vous glacent le sang. Elle refusait de perdre son autre jambe à cause d'un abruti qui n'avait supporté d'être mis à la porte. Le ravisseur s'en moqua lorsqu'il lui tira dans le genou. Arizona grogna de surprise et de douleur en portant ses mains à sa cuisse gauche.

« Le con… Grogna-t-elle avec rage. »

Callie sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que sur son visage perlait le sang chaud de son amour. Arizona croisa le regard anéanti de sa compagne, elle ne semblait plus rien comprendre à la situation et puis elle réalisa… Les pleurs s'étaient tus.

« Sofia… Oh, non, Sofia… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Oh… Mon petit cœur… Je… »

Arizona serra les points. Cet abruti avait tiré dans sa jambe gauche, juste en dessous du genou et la balle avait ricoché. Arizona se leva en grognant et se jeta sur le responsable de sa douleur. Elle avait la rage au cœur et la haine dans le regard. Rien ne pouvait arrêter une mère en colère.

« Tu l'as tué ! Tu as tué ma fille, tu vas le payer !

\- Arizona… Arizona ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Il va te tuer ! »

Callie avait beau crier, supplier, Arizona ne l'écoutait plus aveuglée par sa peine. Arizona se battait avec violence. Chaque coup porté atteignait son but. L'homme chancela rapidement et tomba sur le sol mais cela n'arrêta pas la jeune mère qui continua à se battre. Elle frappait encore et encore celui qui lui avait pris sa fille, son petit ange. Le visage de l'homme était en sang mais cela n'était pas suffisant aux yeux d'Arizona, il fallait qu'il paie.

Personne n'osait l'arrêter. Tous étaient pétrifiés par la situation. Tout le monde ou presque connaissait Arizona et savait qu'elle était la plus douce et la plus calme des mamans que le monde connaissait.

« Maintenant, tu vas… »

Une sensation de froid lui traversa l'abdomen, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Son bras resta en suspension comme figé dans le temps. La douleur fut si vive qu'elle ne cria pas. Elle tomba lentement sans bruit, corps de l'homme était venu amortir sa chute.

« Non ! Arizona ! »

La jeune femme se réveilla d'un bond. Le corps tremblant, la sueur ruisselant sur son visage paniqué. Une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule. Son corps tout entier était douloureux. Elle posa sa main sur celle de Callie et tenta de retrouver son calme.

« Sofia, mon dieu…

\- Hey, hey, Ari, calme-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Arizona ne parvenait pas enlever cette image de son esprit, le corps sans vie de son ange dans les bras de sa compagne. Elle ferma les yeux pour retrouver son souffle, sa respiration était si erratique qu'elle en avait des douleurs dans le ventre. Elle fut sortie de sa stupeur par le réveil de Callie, dans quelques minutes Sofia allait se réveiller et elle allait devoir commencer sa journée comme si de rien était.

« Allez, Ari, il faut se lever. Il y a la sortie scolaire de Sofia, tu lui as promis.

\- Je ne peux pas ! Pas après ce que je viens de voir.

\- Je croyais que tu adorais le chocolat ?

\- Pas au dépend de Sofia. Je suis désolée mais personne n'ira là-bas, Callie.

\- Ok… Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu as vu, pour être terrifié à ce point. »

Arizona lui raconta tout, Du manque de motivation de Callie pour y aller à la balle qui ricoche pour venir tuer leur petite princesse en passant par les discussions çà et là. La peur mais aussi la rage et la peine qu'elle avait ressentie tout au long du cauchemar sans pouvoir s'en sortir.

Callie l'écoutait, la réconfortait comme elle pouvait. Elle savait très bien qu'aucun mot ne pourrait apaiser ses peurs et ses sentiments.

« Chérie, je comprends mais regarde. J'ai envie d'y aller et je te promets de ne pas dormir dans le bus.

\- Je ne peux pas. »

Arizona se leva et commença à se préparer, le cœur tétanisé par la peur de perdre sa fille pour de bon, cette fois. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre lorsque Callie l'interpella avec tendresse.

« Où tu vas ?

\- Faire le petit-déjeuner puisqu'il semblerait que tu veuilles à tout prix y aller.

\- Ari… »

Callie haïssait lorsque ses journées commençaient ainsi. Arizona faisait souvent des cauchemars à cause du crash ou de la mort de son frère mais jamais elle ne réagissait mal à ce point. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon Arizona s'attelait à beurrer les toasts de leur fille. Callie ne dit pas un mot et entra dans la chambre de leur fille pour la réveiller. Elle en ressortie deux minutes plus sans la petite princesse. Elle avait la mine inquiète ce qui n'arrangea pas l'état d'Arizona.

« Sofia veut te parler. »

Arizona lâcha le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main et se précipita dans la chambre. Sofia était blottie dans ses draps. Elle semblait tremblait de froid. Arizona posa délicatement le dos de sa main sur le front de sa fille et compris l'inquiétude de Callie.

« Mama… Je… Je me sens pas bien. Je…

\- Tu as de la fièvre, mon ange. Murmura Arizona en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je dois quand même aller à l'école ? Demanda Sofia en resserrant les couvertures autour d'elle.

\- Pas si tu veux rester à la maison. Tu es malade, il faut se reposer lorsque l'on est malade.

\- Mais la chocolaterie. Maman et toi vouliez venir avec moi.

\- On voulait passer la journée avec toi. Si tu ne peux pas aujourd'hui, on ira une autre fois, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Répondit Sofia avec un sourire rassuré.

\- Pancake et chocolat chaud devant la télévision ?

\- Avec toi et maman ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord… Mais je reste encore un peu. »

Arizona l'embrassa dans les cheveux et lui promis d'envoyer Callie au plus vite pour le vol _Torres Airlines_ « Chambre to Salon ». Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, Callie était en train de préparer la machine pour faire les jus d'oranges.

« Elle est fiévreuse, je crois que tu as raison, la chocolaterie, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Intervint Callie en l'embrassant sur la joue. J'ai préparé les pancakes, je te laisse faire les chocolats chauds pendant que je fais les jus d'oranges.

\- Je m'en occupe. On a besoin du jet privé _Torres Airlines_ pour un vol chambre-salon, aujourd'hui, c'est journée _Disney._ »

Callie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait qu'à ce jeu, elle avait perdu d'avance. La majorité était amoureuse de _Disney_. Elle ramena Sofia dans le salon où toutes trois, elles prirent le petit-déjeuner en regardant _La belle et la bête._ Callie serrait contre elle sa belle compagne qui avait retrouvé le sourire. Arizona ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant, avec sa fille allongée sur ses genoux et les bras de son amour autour d'elle. La vie était belle…

Au dehors, la neige commençait à tomber, Noël était proche et la petite famille adorait Noël. Callie qui regardait au dehors par la fenêtre du salon eut l'idée du siècle en voyant leur jardin se vêtir de son doux manteau blanc.

« Et si nous passions Noël à Disney World dans l'hôtel de papy ?

\- Oui ! S'exclama Sofia avec bonheur.

\- Marché conclu. On devrait faire des journées _Disney-chocolat chaud_ plus souvent. Murmura Arizona en embrassant tendrement Callie. »

Les douleurs du cauchemar, de la peur et de l'absence étaient loin, très loin et rien ni personne ne semblait pouvoir rompre le bonheur qui unissait cette belle et douce famille.

* * *

 **Alors? Cela vous a plu? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que j'allais tuer une pauvre petite princesse? Vous ne pensez pas qu'Arizona n'a pas déjà suffisamment souffert? ^^**

 **J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé, j'ai hâte de lire vos reviews.**

 **Je vous embrasse,**

 **Bien à vous,**

 **K. Tesla xoxo**


End file.
